History Paper
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Ichigo has a paper to write, but Renji can't wait that long. This is what happens when Renji gets bored.


**History Paper**

Renji isn't very patient when he's bored.

Renji was bored. He had been loafing around trying to find some way to entertain himself ever since he and Ichigo had returned to Ichigo's home after school. He had already eaten most of the contents of the refrigerator, and he had already slept for a good two hours during class. And sake was out of the question, it was much too early still. He finally settled on watching his delicious strawberry finish his homework from his bed inside the wardrobe.

'_He's watching me, why? That look on his face says he's plannin something._' Ichigo thought this over while trying to concentrate on the work on his desk which became increasingly difficult every time Renji took a deep breath or shifted slightly. _'Don't get distracted Kurosaki! You've put off this history paper long enough,' _Ichigo tried to snap himself back after drifting into an amazing visual of Renji on his knees with his cock half way down his throat.

'_Dammit I can't take it anymore! This fuckin' hard-on is killing me! It's time Kurosaki put that pouty mouth of back to what he's best at,'_ Renji thought before taking action.

"Oi, Ichi." Renji called to the orange-haired strawberry at the desk.

"nn?" Ichigo replied without looking from his work.

"I'm horny." Renji stated bluntly.

Ichigo turned slowly in his chair, amusement shown clear on his face. "Yeah…well, what am I supposed to do about it?" the substitute shinigami asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm sure we think of something." Renji answered.

Within seconds he was straddling Ichigo who was still sitting in the chair at his desk.

"Wel-," Ichigo began but was cut off as the older shinigami crushed his lips to Ichigo's in a hungry kiss. He moaned into the kiss completely forgetting his train of thought.

Both tongues fought for dominance before they were forced to release the feral kiss, gasping for air.

"No, not know…I have homework to finish."

"Later, right now I need you so bad it hurts Ai-bou, and I know you need me too." Renji breathed out as he reached between the seated boy's legs to grope his hardening member through his jeans that were beginning to become too tight to bear.

"Renji!" Ichigo moaned, leaving Renji with a satisfied smirk.

"Told you," he said.

Ichigo just sat there staring into Renji's eyes, his breathing becoming labored as the hand on his crotch tightened and relaxed its hold on him every so often. Now his pants were uncomfortably tight.

"In a minute koibito. I have to finish this history paper."

With an utterly defeated look, Renji slumped back to his bed to resume watching the stubborn strawberry, wanting nothing more than to take a bite out of him.

'Oh I've got him now." Ichigo thought, trying desperately to conceal a smirk. 'Soon he won't be able to stand it and he'll be forced to take me the way I like.'

Renji knew Ichigo liked to be fucked through the headboard but he would purposely push into him insanely slow just to drive Ichigo out of mind.

'Oh fuck. Not the pen.' Renji watched as Ichigo slowly stuck the end of his pen all the way in his mouth and released it with an audible 'pop'. Again he began to bite and suck at the top of the pen, knowing full well what he was doing to Renji.

Before long it had gone from harmless foreplay to full blown torture. Ichigo was having way too much fun at Renji's expense. He would tilt his head back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open, rubbing up his chest and neck, as if stiff and stretching. Renji didn't believe him to be stiff, in that area at least, for a second. He was moaning way too much.

Renji found this to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen the younger shinigami do. He knew that if Ichigo kept this up any longer it was only a matter of time before he exploded from the pain in his cock or before he threw Ichigo onto the bed and fucked him so hard he wouldn't be able to sit without feeling Renji inside him.

Ichigo could almost hear Renji's heart racing. He knew neither of them would last much longer at this rate. Renji was practically eye-humping him! He had to think of one last act that would certainly push Renji over the edge.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Ichigo dashed out of the room leaving Renji with a confused look on his face. "_Maybe he's gunna' jack-off in the bathroom… that_ _**asshole**_." Renji thought as Ichigo returned with only one thing.

A strawberry.

Renji almost came right then. It took everything in him to hold back from tackling Ichigo. Strawberries were his favorite! And that bastard, knew that fact better than anyone. Ichigo took the entire thing into his mouth and bit down just hard enough to make the juices explode in his mouth.

'Oh my fucking gods!' was the only coherent thought Renji could manage before his mind went blank. A single drop of juice rolled down the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Renji could almost taste it. The sweetness of the strawberries combined with the hot wet treat that was Ichigo's mouth.

"Playtimes over, Kurosaki." Renji growled as he leapt from his bed and grabbed Ichigo, throwing him onto the bed. Renji greedily covered Ichigo's lips, sticking his tongue deep into his mouth to retrieve the last remnants of the strawberry. The pair drew away only long enough to remove their shirts, which had no use at the moment.

Still straddling the younger shinigami, Renji dipped his head down to have better access to Ichigo's bare chest. He hungrily drew a taut nipple into his mouth, earning him a moan from the boy beneath him.

"Renji…oh fuck."

"Hold on. I'm getting' to that part." Renji joked.

Ichigo couldn't wait. He dug his nails roughly into Renji's hips deep enough to draw blood. Ichigo's own hips were slowly bucking upwards to met those of the man on top.

"Ichi…go!" Renji grunted when their erections made contact, biting down harshly onto Ichigo's over-sensitized nipple. A scream of both pain and pleasure ripped through Ichigo.

"Too many clothes," he panted. He knew that if Renji wasn't inside him soon he would likely explode. Ichigo tore off Renji's jeans and threw them across the room. It wasn't long before Ichigo's joined them.

Without any warning, Renji swallowed Ichigo's cock all the way to the base.

"Ooh fuck…Ren…don't--stop!" He said in a raspy voice.

At the same time two of Renji's fingers found Ichigo's entrance and had plunged deep within, stretching and preparing him for what was coming.

"Yes, ooohh, yes! God, Renji…I'm gonna…" was all he could manage through the onslaught of sensations wracking his body. Renji knew Ichigo was close so he forced himself to release his cock with a 'pop'. Ichigo gave a grunt of disappointment as that hot wet mouth was removed from his painfully hard cock. Renji's own cock was beginning to feel far too neglected. He knew he needed to be bury deep inside the younger teen right then. He reached over to the bedside table and removed the lube from inside the top drawer. Pouring a generous amount into his palm he coated his rigid cock completely. Again he reached down with two slick fingers to coat Ichigo's entrance. Satisfied, Renji brought Ichigo's legs up onto his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance.

He caught his lover's lust filled gaze as he was writhing beneath him and returned it with just as much intensity.

"You ready?" Renji asked in a voice husky from arousal.

"Fuck me…now!"

It was all the answer Renji needed. He plunged himself deep within Ichigo, eliciting a moan of both bliss and agony from the young shinigami. Unable to control himself from the feeling of the wet heat encasing his cock, Renji pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Ichigo, striking his prostate with blinding force.

"So fuckin' tight."

"Fuck yes!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs, going temporarily blind from the millions of sensations coursing through his body. "Harder!"

Renji didn't need to be told twice. Every time he slammed back in, he struck Ichigo's prostate harder than the last.

"Dammit Ren! …have to," Renji could feel Ichigo's muscles tighten around him and the tension building at the base of his own cock. One hand holding one of Ichigo's legs up and allowing the other to slide down, Renji used his free hand to reach for Ichigo's throbbing member. He matched the thrusts of his hips to those of his hand.

After a few more thrusts, Ichigo came, screaming Renji's name. He leaned forward one leg still on Renji's shoulder and crushed their lips together, swallowing his lover's screams as Renji exploded hard inside of Ichigo.

"Aishiteru." Renji whispered into Ichigo's mouth.

"I love you too." Ichigo answered the man who he really did love more than Renji could imagine.

They rode out their orgasms in that position, Renji still buried to the hilt inside Ichigo. Slowly Renji lowered Ichigo's other leg and reluctantly pulled out of him. He knew his cock would hurt almost as bad as Ichigo's ass if not worse for days.

Ichigo finally broke the kiss, aftershocks still causing both boys bodies to shudder. They were completely spent.

Renji turned to his side to face Ichigo and wrapped his arms protectively around Ichigo. "So much for my history paper…" Ichigo said while looking up at his desk, "I guess I'll just turn it in late… That is if my ass will stop hurting long enough to sit through class," he joked softly punching Renji in the chest.

"Well you said harder Kurosaki!"


End file.
